HetaSparkle
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the kingdom of Sparkle, some very important nations have been captured and turned into chimeras! Raven and her friends are teleported to this strange world to look for their parents, but the clock is ticking, will they make it in time? Based on game, HetaSparkle. (Not much) human names used. Main characters OCs. Blood and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 To the Kingdom of Sparkle

Me: Ishouldn'thaveIshouldn'thaveIshouldn'thave!

K.C.: Then why did you do this?

Me: Because! I have NO idea what to type for Time Hearts and Hetaoni Killer is taking forever!

Tara: Then why did you make this?

Me: Well, the three stories I'm working on is going to be less chapters, but a LOT of words. Oh! And the people reading this, this is put in the future when some nations have families. Won't say who though, just read the story and fine out!

Emillee: Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in the city of London. Not a cloud in the sky! And a breeze was barely blowing, and the birds were chirping. Yep, perfect!

In the home of the Kirkland's, an odd guest has just arrived. Saying that she knew their mother and father.

What's odd about her you say? Her eyes and hair are a very strange color and she was very pale. Her hair goes down to the center of her back, and her bangs were very messy. Her eyes are a sharp gold and her hair was silver!

Her clothes were normal, just a simple black t-shirt, a white hoodie, and dark blue jeans. She wore a little odd boots; the toe of the boots was an aqua color and had

a white-dark blue strip going up the boot and ended on a red gem. (A/N look up Silver the Hedgehogs boots, those are it)

The children of Kirkland don't want to be rude, so they invited her in. When she introduced herself, her name was odd too!

Raven Alisteir Thoreson.

The four children let her stay for a little bit, the children? Merlin, Shaymith, Miku, and Mika.

Raven looks around the room a little and says, "This is a really nice place, Merlin. Where are your parents right now?"

Merlin turns his head and looks back to his cooking, "Don't know, they said they were going to a world meeting. But they haven't come back yet."

"… So, why are you here?" Miku asks Raven, Miku and her twin Mika are very easy to tell the difference; Miku has yellowish-blond hair and acts more brave and tom-boyish. Mika on the other hand, has reddish-orange hair and acts all innocent and nice. And she also carries around a panda bear named Pokka.

Raven looks over to Miku, "For reasons."

Miku's eyebrows furrow together, Mika looks over to her sister, "Miku, don't be rude."

Miku sighs, "Sorry." But continues to glare daggers at Raven.

Raven just ignores the 12-year old. Shaymith stares at the sword sheath on Raven's belt; the handle was a vivid gold and has a gem on it and the sheath was a midnight black with some mysterious designs.

"The foods done." Merlin says, he walks over to the table and sets a large plate down.

"All right!" Mika cheers gleefully, "Thank you Merlin!"

Shaymith fist pumps the air, "Hell yeah, it's my favorite!"

Everyone sweats drops, "Well then," Raven says, picking up a plate, "Time to eat."

"~Nee nee Papa. Wain wo choudai. Nee nee Mama, nee nee Mama. Mukashi ni boroneezeino~

Everyone looks at Raven oddly, "That's your phone." Miku points out.

Raven sighs, "Yeah, I can hear it." Raven rummages through her back jean pocket and takes out a heartless-and-nobody designed cell phone, presses a button and pulls it up to her ear. "Ello? Raven here."

The phone stays silent, "Eh? Ello?"

"It's a prank call," Miku snaps, "Just hang up the phone."

It stays silent, but a voice starts speaking on the other side of the call.

"… R… Raven?" an Italian voice says.

Raven gasps, "Oh! It's my Uncle Feliciano!"

"Wait," Merlin stops her, "What?"

"That's our Uncle Italy." Shaymith points out.

Raven looks at them funny, "No way, this is my Uncle Italy. Well… he's not really my uncle."

"He isn't ours either, but…" Mika takes a deep breath, "Mama wanted us to call him Uncle."

"Hey," Raven asks the phone, "what's going on with you?"

The phone stays silent, "Ello?" Raven repeats.

"What's wrong with him?" Mika asks in worry, holding her bear closer.

"Maybe the reception sucks." Miku says.

"Uncle," Raven says, "I'm putting you on speaker phone." Raven pushes a button and puts the phone on the table, "Can you hear us?"

Shaymith looks at the screen, "The call is still connected…"

It stays silent, but they hear another voice in a German accent, "W-what the hell is that?!"

"H-he's heading this way!" an English voice yells.

Miku and Mika gasp, "Papa!"

"Crap!" an American voice also yells.

They hear a doorknob jiggle violently, "The doors are locked…" a Russian voice says.

"I-I… I'm scared, Raven…" an Italian voice stutters.

Raven starts to panic, "No need to say that! We're coming after you! Where are you guys now?!"

"W-we're…!"

"Get down!" a female voice screams.

The phone goes dead, "The line…!" Mika says.

"What the hell is going on…?" Merlin curses.

The house starts shaking rapidly, the children jump to their feet and feel themselves falling.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They hit the ground with a hard and loud THUMP!

"Ow…" Raven says while rubbing her head, "that was strong…"

Merlin gets up to his feet, "Is everyone all right?"

"I'm okay." Miku states while helping her twin up. "The house seems to be stabilized…"

"W-what's going on?" Mika stutters, squeezing her bear tighter.

Raven looks around the room, "Um, do you ever get earthquakes?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Merlin says, "no we don't."

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened to the others?" Mika asks.

"Well," Raven sighs while getting up, "I say it is. Come on, guys. If the earthquake was this close, they shouldn't be that far off."

Shaymith jumps to his feet, "Yeah!"

Raven and the others exit the house and go outside. They all gasp, "What the hell?!" Raven yelps.

"Uh, Pokka," Mika asks, "I don't think we're in London anymore."

"Dude," Shaymith asks Merlin, "how the hell do you redecorate the entire city?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Merlin snaps, he scratches the side of his head, "This isn't my doing. This has to be related to that earthquake…"

Mika looks up to her brother, "Why do you say that?"

"There's some faint use of magic in the air…" Merlin answers.

"Whatever it is," Miku snaps, "we're not safe talking about it here. I say we go to that city right over there." Miku points to the east.

Raven looks at the direction Miku was pointing at and nods, "Yeah…"

The group goes down to the city, and enters in it. They look around and ask some people where they were. The answer was "The Kingdom of Sparkle."

They search through various shops and now are in the Pub. There were two kids at the counter, Raven gasps and runs over to them.

"Mercury! Grayer!" she yells in excitement.

The duo turns around in surprise, "Raven?" they say in unison.

Raven stops in front of them, "What are you two doing here?!"

Mercury was about to answer, but looks at the people behind Raven, "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are my new friends." She points to each person, and names them, "This is Merlin, Shaymith, Miku, and Mika."

Mercury smiles and waves, "Hi! I'm Mercury. Mercury Marine Thoreson."

Grayer stays silent and just stares at them, Raven sighs, "Grayer, say something."

Grayer shacks his head and smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm Greyer. Greyer Maurice Thoreson."

Merlin looks at Raven, "So, these two your brother and sister?"

Raven nods, "Yep."

"But, they don't look like it." Shaymith points out.

It was true, why? Their hair color was a chocolate-walnut brown and their eyes were a sharp blue. They looked exactly like each other, but Mercury's hair was a little longer and it cupped under her cheeks.

Raven sighs, "Does everyone say that?"

Mercury nods, "Yep, but this the twentieth time. Not that much I say."

Grayer sweat drops, "Uh-hun."

"Oh! And Raven?" Raven looks at Mercury, "Did you find Mom yet?"

Raven slowly shacks her head, "No…"

Mercury and Grayer look down to the ground, "Oh… I see…"

Grayer looks back up to Raven and asks, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We don't know." Merlin answers.

"Well," Shaymith says, "Whatever the case is, being separated isn't going to work in this realm. I say a team-up is recommended here."

"Yeah, I agree." Raven says, "Mercury?"

She and Grayer nod, so does the others, "It's settled!" Shaymith yells in excitement, "We got a team!"

Miku sighs, "So now what do we do?"

"We already checked up the town." Grayer says, "Past some generic things, we haven't seen anything that could be of help."

"There was a castle nearby," Mika points out, "Maybe that's a better place to look?"

Raven shrugs, "I'm all for that."

When they exit the Pub, Shaymith remembers something, "Hey, I just realized something!"

Raven turns to him, "What is it, Shaymith?"

"Oh wait! Wait… wwwwaaaaiitt… GOT IT! We need weapons!"

"Weapons?" everyone says in unison.

"Yeah, weapons! If we are in a strange and magical world, there are bound to be monsters here!"

The Thoreson trio sighs, "We already have weapons." They say.

Shaymith jumps, "Whoa! Really?!"

Raven sighs again, "Our Mom has given us blade related weapons. Mercury has twin daggers and Grayer has a bow and arrow."

"I don't see a bow or arrows on him." Miku says.

Grayer grins and yanks a bow from the back of his shirt and an arrow was loaded into it. He points it in front of Miku, "Convinced?"

Miku gulps, "Y-yeah."

He puts it away and grins evilly. Raven shacks her head a little, "And I have our family sword. Now let's get going."

The group had finally made to the castle, after going shopping for weapons and meets a girl with purple hair, who was panicking.

"Oh god, oh god… what are we going to do now?! Oh man, where are the back-ups?!"

"What's going on?" Mika asks.

The girl jumps in surprise, "Oh goodness… please tell me that you're the back-ups that I've been hearing for the past half hour?!"

"Um…" Mercury thinks for a minute.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Mercury snaps her head to Raven.

"Eh?" Grayer says in confusion.

The girl calms down a little, "Oh thank goodness! I was worried you would never show up! That evil king started attacking again! He brought a brand new army and swarmed all the guards like they were nothing! The ones that were left were ordered to get out as many survivors as we can, but the thing is…"

The girl looks down, "I was told to wait here for the back-up to arrive and help the rest of the survivors that might be inside."

"I see…" Merlin says.

The girl starts waving her arms around, "That's the problem! That was supposed to be half an hour ago!"

Mika looks up to the girl with a determined look, "We'll go get the survivors then!"

The girl jumps, "W-what?!"

"We got an entire crowd of soldiers here." Merlin says, "I think we can handle the army ourselves."

"You go ahead and wait for any escorted survivors to head your way," Mercury says, "Once we get all of them, meet your guys up at whatever you're heading."

The girl smiles a little, "T-thank you all."

Raven unsheathes her sword, "You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Mika says clutching her bear closer.

"Lead the way Raven." Merlin says.

* * *

Raven and the others had got all the survivors out and killed all the enemies.

"*Pant* *pant* *pant*" Raven pants.

Mercury looks around the perimeter, "That's all of the survivors. Shall we head back?"

Shaymith nods his head, "We should. I'm feeling kinda beat, right now… too much fighting!"

"Though I have to wonder…" Miku says, "Human monsters?"

Grayer turns pale, "Maybe they were talking about lamia (vampires) or demons and stuff like that?"

"I say we wonder about this with a nice cup of tea back at our house, right?" Shaymith asks.

Raven nods, "Agreed, but… why tea?"

The group was about to exit, but was stopped by a roar. Raven whooshes her head back and forth, "What the hell was that?!"

Grayer grabs on to Mercury's arm, "It's heading this way!"

A monster drops from the sky and lands in front of the group, exclamation marks appear on top of everyone's head.

"The hell?!" Miku yells in surprise.

Mercury grabs onto Grayer, "That must be the demon we were wondering about…"

Raven's eyebrows furrow, she holds her sword tightly, "We can do this! I know we can!"

"Let's go!" Merlin yells.

Miku, Raven, Merlin, and Shaymith go attack the monster while Mika, Mercury, and Grayer run for cover.

"There's something odd about this monster…" Raven says.

Merlin looks over to Raven, "You sense it too?"

"It feels… familiar." Miku says.

GaRoOoOoOoO…!

Miku looks at the monster in surprise, "Wait… I think I heard this before…!"

GaRoOoOoOoO…!

GaHhHhHhHhHhH!

H… help… me…

Miku gasps, "Uncle Alfred?!"

Gah… ah…!

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Merlin grits his teeth, "Here it comes…!"

Merlin strikes the monster with his sword, Shaymith hits the monster with his ax, and Miku stabs it with elbow-blades.

The monster hits Raven and she hits the ground, "Ah… o-ow…"

… Ra… ven…

"Argh…" Raven groans, "Feliciano…?"

I can't…! I can't…! Stop me, please…! Why…?!

Shaymith and Merlin strike the monster again, Miku runs to Raven's aid, "Ya alright?"

Raven gets up and stabs her sword in the ground, putting all her weight on it, "Y-yeah. I'm fine…"

GaRoOoOoOoO…!

Shaymith groans, "What is it this time?!"

"Wait a minute…" Raven says, "That was a different voice from the first one!"

I'm… I'm… scared…

"I know that voice…" Shaymith says, "Uncle Feliciano!"

Miku's eyes widen, "Both Uncle Alfred… and Feliciano?!"

"What the heck is going on…?" Merlin asks.

Miku strikes and the monster falls down, "Yes! Now Raven! While it's down!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven jumps in the air and faces her sword downwards, "Eat THIS you son of a BITCH!"

She stabs it right on the forehead, the beast starts glowing and what stands in its place were two people, who looked really dazed and confused.

"We're…!" one of them say in an Italian accent.

"Separated?" the other finishes.

Merlin sweat drops, "Okay… that was strange."

Mika and the Thoreson twins run over to the others, "W-what's going on…?" Mika asks.

* * *

In a dark castle on the other side of the mountains, a man in a mask looks into a crystal.

"Dear me…" he says, "the chimera's been defeated, and so easily… Ah well."

He turns and looks at his new victims, Arthur and Ludwig, "I can always try again."

"Hah…" Arthur says, "Let me guess, your monstrosity has been defeated? That's what you get when you dabble with the dark arts…"

"Oh," the man says, "but the chimera had been destroyed my dear boy. Not a single trace of it is left to even salvage."

The two prisoners eyes widen, "W-what?!"

"I… Italy…" Ludwig mumbles.

"You BASTARD! How could you do something like that?!"

"That is something that does not concern you." The man lifts up his hand and a crystal appears, "Besides, don't you have yourselves and what's left of your group to worry about?"

"Once I get out of this," Ludwig growls, "I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Oh, you two will get out in due time." Two bolts flash out of the crystal and strike the two prisoners.

"C-can't… move…" Arthur rasps.

"You bastard…!" Ludwig growls again.

Arthur gets stabbed in the chest by another bolt, "Gah…!" he gasps.

"I never waste a good body." The man says while snickering, a bright light flashes and Arthur and Ludwig were replaced by a monstrous beast.

"Ah…" the man sighs, "how beautiful."

Me: OH NO!

Tara: What?! What is it?!

Me: The chapter is done, aw well. Anyway, if you are wondering, all the Axis and Allies are called Uncle by these kiddies; their parents are very close to them.


	2. Mission: Save Nations

Chapter 2 Mission: Rescue Nations

Me: If the story is getting confusing, I'm sorry. I tried to go with the game as much as I can.

TO ERUTANLIFE: I read your review on Tara and England's relationship, first of all: Tara IS Toruh, do you know the recarnation principal? And the review on Merlin, Merlin is just his name his parents named him.

Tara: *sigh* Enjoy

Raven and the little group went back to Kirkland home, everyone asking questions to the two nations. The duo explains everything that had happened.

"Goodness…" Raven gasps, "That's what's going on?"

"That's… what he told us." Feliciano explains shyly.

"I don't really remember how we actually got there in the first place…" Alfred explains, "But when I came to, I was in this room with Feliciano. None of us could move, even though we weren't bound to anything. It had something to do with a magic circle of some sorts. I tried getting information from that guy, but… I got nothing."

"And we blacked out from the sheer amount of pain that were in us," Feliciano continues.

"He literally struck us with LIGHTNING."

"And when we came to… we turned i-into…"

"Whatever the hell you fought back at the castle."

Everyone stays quite, but Miku, "So… everyone had…?"

Alfred puts his hand on his head and rubs it, "I'm not really sure. I was completely out right up until I fused up with Feliciano. He said we were going to be his first new test subjects." Alfred puts his fist down on the table, "The bastard."

"So there is a good chance that this guy," Shaymith points out, "has all the kidnapped nations with him."

"And all of this for experimenting on human lives?" Grayer states, "That's horrible!"

"There's that," Mika says while clutching her bear closer, "and one other question. Why did this man need you to do these experiments? There are plenty of people in this realm that he can choose from."

"Wish I knew." Alfred says while patting Mika's head, "That way, I could've punched that mask right off his face."

"So," Raven starts, "he's using you to create new chimeras. But I thought that chimeras were inseparable once they are fused?"

Miku nods, "That is true. If anything, we're the only people in this realm that can separate the two of you… so why did he bring us here anyway?"

"Hell if I know." Alfred says, "All I do know is that he has the others in his command."

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whispers.

"Well," Mercury starts, "do as we might, there's really no way we can find out what's going on for certain until we actually have a lead. For now, we lay low."

Raven clutches her fist, "I really don't like that idea… but it's all we got. I'll take the night watch."

"If our doors have anything to say about it." Merlin sighs, "Let's prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

When the sun rises, everyone gets ready to go… well some do: Grayer, Miku, and America won't wake up.

Mercury grabbed her brother's leg and threw him out the window. Raven had to retrieve him. Mika had yelled on the top of her lugs saying "The evil man is killing me!" America and Miku woken up immediately.

Now the large group was traveling to the castle to ask some questions. When they enter the gates, a man with white hair and a suit on went up to them, he bows, "You must be the back-up soldiers that we've been hearing about." He stands up straight, "Please come with me."

Raven looks over to Mercury, she shrugs and starts following the man. They enter a large room covered in gold and red detours. Paintings hung on the walls with men and women in very fancy clothes.

The man goes over to another man with a bushy, brown beard and whispers in his ear. The man nods and the other walks away. The man in the bushy beard gets up from his throne and steps closer to the group.

He smiles, "So these are the men and women that we had been hearing about!"

A woman gets up from her throne and steps up, "Yes, but they look a little young. But yet, capable."

Raven rubs the back of her head, "No, please… we only did what we thought was necessary…"

"And shouldn't that be awarded?" said the man.

"Uh…"

The woman puts a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Please, do not mind my husband. Ever since that evil king came into our lives, there have been a few true acts of heroism. The reasons for that should be obvious at this point."

"You're talking about the chimeras," Mercury says, "are you not?"

The king's smile disappears and the queen removes her hand from Raven's shoulder. She stands next to her husband, the king sighs, "He calls them the ultimate weapon, with strength of both parties in the body of one, no weaknesses

to add to the burden… Every soldier that we have sent have returned as a chimera. We could no longer send anything, and so we stand as a final wall to the darkness."

"The strength of both parties…" Raven repeats, 'That's why he kidnapped the nations. They are hard to kill with human hands, after all…'

The king stands in front of a window and continues to speak, "What's more troubling is once they become a chimera, it is impossible to separate the two parties that created."

The queen goes up to a window, "We've tried so many times to do so using magical spells, but no matter what happens, we could never return them to the state they used to be. As a result, many loved ones were lost…"

"Um… actually…" the king and queen turn to Raven, "We separated the chimera that attacked the castle ourselves."

"Are you serious?" the king gasps in awe.

"We never lie to a king." Grayer states.

Raven motioned Feliciano and Alfred to go up, they stand next to her, "These are the two that made a chimera. We separated them just normally as fighting them."

"Goodness…" The queen gasps.

"I didn't even think that was possible." The man with white hair says.

"Yeah," Alfred says, "and by the looks of it, she was using a sword which looks oddly familiar." Alfred starts eyeing the sheath on Raven's belt.

"Well, may I see it?" the king asks. Raven flinches, but nods slowly. She takes her sword out and hands it to the king. The king examines the swords handle and blade.

He gasps, "This… this is the legendary Opal sword! The blade is in Opal Silver and the handle is made of pure gold! Only the one with a heart of gold can hold it! She must be a pure maiden!"

Everyone stays silent and stares at Raven. Raven starts sweating, "W-what?"

"Riiiiiiiight… 'Pure.'" Alfred says sarcastically.

Raven grabs her sheath and whacks him upside the head. "Ow!"

"This sword isn't mine!" Raven snaps at him, "It's my mom's!"

Alfred rubs his head in pain, "Geez your worse then-"

"Still," the king interrupts, "that means that you are our only hope to restore true peace into this kingdom. As the king of this land, I ask that you and your men help stop the evil king and save our land. What do you say, brave heroes?"

Alfred fist pumps, "Count on us!"

Grayer rolls his eyes, "Of course we will."

"We might as well," Mercury sighs, "while we're here."

Shaymith throws a determined face on, "That king is as good as dead!"

Miku's eyes darken, "He'll pay for what he did to our family…"

"Besides," Merlin says, "we need to know what he's doing with our parents."

Feliciano nods sadly, "Ve… It's going to be scary, though."

Mika looks over to Raven, "Raven, what do you say?"

Raven smiles and nods, "Count me in. I want to find my mom as soon as possible."

The king gives Raven her sword back and smiles, "Thank you all! Our kingdom is eternally in your dept, young ones."

"Save your thanks until we get our hands on that guy!" Alfred says.

Merlin puts a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Uncle Alfred, you and Feliciano aren't going to do the work. If anything, being a chimera drained your energy, right?"

"U-uh…"

* * *

Raven and the group leave the castle, Raven stretches her arms out, "So now what do we do?"

"What, does 'beat up the bad guy' sound too hard for you?" Alfred giggles.

"We can't just walk up to him and punch him in the face." Raven puffs, "We need to find the other nations as well as punch him in the face."

"Actually, there was a strange building next to the mountains." Mercury points out, "Should we look there first?"

Grayer shrugs his shoulders, "I'm up for that."

"I say you kids need to prepare first before anything else." Feliciano says to the teens.

Mika over to her twin, "How about we do a little bit of everything before we go?"

Miku just sighs, "Do what you must. But hurry up."

* * *

The group gathered everything they need and traveled to the ruins. When they go through the ruins, they had to go up and down stone stairs the whole time.

When they made it to the other side, they all freeze in fright. "Gah!" Grayer screams.

"That's a freaking huge monster!" Shaymith yells, "Is that a chimera too?!"

…run …

"What the…?" Raven says.

Merlin turns to Grayer and Mercury, "You two, take Alfred and Feliciano and head for cover."

They both nod shakily, "O-ok…" the twins drag the two nations away around the corner.

Raven unsheathes her sword, "All right then! Let's-"

"Hm… so this is the group I have been hearing about, am I correct?" a flash of light appears in front of the group. The light dims, and a man with a mask takes its place.

Raven eyebrows furrow, "So, you're the one that everyone's talking about, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" the masked man says monotone, "I'm living here in peace with my army, am I right?"

GRRAAAWRRR!

Shaymith snaps his fingers, "I knew it! That's a chimera, isn't it?"

"Only my latest creation, of course." The man raises his hand in the air, "I would love for it to play with you, but alas I'm only putting it out for a walk and hence I cannot be bothered with. Perhaps some other time."

"You BASTARD!" Raven's eyes glow a dark gold, she grabs her sword and strikes at the man. The man just laughs and disappears as Raven hits nothing.

I… I… Italy…

Miku and the others run to Raven's side, "Dammit…" Miku curses.

Merlin helps Raven up to her feet, "… That chimera just now." Merlin murmurs, "Was that Ludwig?"

The twins and nations come out of there hiding place, Mercury sighs, "He's the only one who calls Feliciano that… yes, I think that was him."

Mika goes up to her big brother and clutches his hand while holding her panda closer, "Is he really going to turn all of them into chimeras?"

Feliciano looks down to the ground, "L… Ludwig…" he whispers, "What did they do to you…?"

Raven hears this and pats her Uncle on the back, "Let's not worry about it here. We get to the castle and wonder there."

The others nod and try to find the closest exit. The closest one lead to the evil kings lair. They travel through the land, lost.

The only places that were there were ruins, dead villages, a castle in the sky, and a little house. They chose the house.

* * *

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" the evil king mumbles, "It would be sad if he didn't last long in this world…"

"What did you do to them?!"

The man snickers, "Oh, nothing much… I just gave them a chance to walk in someone else's shoes…"

The two new prisoners, Francis and Yao, glare at him, "You know," Francis says angrily, "you're really starting to make me mad."

"Where in the world are the others?" Yao snaps, "Where the heck are we?"

The man snickers again, "Why, you're at home now. With your true master."

"'Master?'" Francis scoffs, "Don't make me laugh. I have no master. And neither does the rest of us."

"Even the greatest power must be supported by another, greater force." The man raises his arm in front of him and a crystal appears.

Yao shivers, "What are you going to do to us…?"

"Well… I just wanted to try something… new for a change."

Beams of light shoot out of the crystal and strikes Francis and Yao, "W-what is this?!" Francis yells.

"I can't move my feet!" Yao panics.

Another beam hits the two, "Gah!" Yao yelps.

The two forms together, a lady of ice now stands in their place.

I… I feel… alive.

"That is because you are, my dear…"

* * *

Raven and her group were looking around the "house" for some clues. Raven finds a tombstone, she reads it aloud:

"Kiryll Thornsword

Birth: 10XX

Death: 11XX

Rebirth:?"

"Rebirth?" Raven repeats.

"What the heck does that mean?" Shaymith asks.

Mercury rubs her chin in confusion, "Maybe it's the name of one of the victims of the king?"

"But what would it be doing in front of this strange house?" Feliciano asks.

"I don't think it's a house." Alfred feels around the front, "I see no door one this thing."

"And I highly doubt that those windows on it even open." Mercury points out.

Shaymith shivers, "This just seems creepy…"

Rustle rustle.

Everyone jumps in fright, "What In the world?" Raven says.

"… Who's there?" a voice asks.

A woman comes out around the "house" and has a surprised look on her face when she sees them, "Wow… so many guests, in fact."

"W-who are you?" Alfred stutters.

"I just live here… alone. If you insist on a name… I'm Kiryll Thornsword."

Me: ARG! I'M SO FLIPPIN' LATE! I'm SO sorry, I'm working on a one-shot and I have to say: 8th. Grade. SUCKS.

Tara: *sigh* This list bellow has all the main characters in different series; she has a lot mind you.

Soul Eater: Neji Gorgon

Fruits Basket: Shimigami (Shimi) Zoku

Yu-Gi-Oh: Kyra Cortland (K.C.) Thorn

Hetalia: Tara Rose Claire Ryvingsward

Pokémon: Genna Gardevoir and Amber Absol

Harvest Moon AP: Leafy Lonliness

Naruto: Emillee  
Diane Feyarra

Sonic the Hedgehog: Kyla Chastity Thoreson

RANDOM OCs: gods; Sarah the Lifehog, Dialga the Timehog, Palkia the Spacehog, Sunny the Sunhog, Moona the Moonhog, and Giratina the Deathhog.

Main bad guy for everything: Omega the Shadow Demon


	3. Kiryll Thornsword

Chapter 3 Kiryll Thornsword

Me: *Blood coming out of nose.*

Tara: What's wrong?

Me: I read an EnglandXJapan doujinshi called S.P.D (I think?) and I didn't know that there was lemon. The worst part was: me laptop won't let me leave.

Tara: *eye twitching* Enjoy the chapter while I beat the crap out of Kyla.

The group gasps while Kiryll just sighs, "Yes that is my name on the tomb. The evil king must have labeled me unfit to be part of his chimera army if he were to throw me here."

"W-what is this place?" Alfred stutters.

"I'm not sure, but I wasn't the only one sent here. What I'm trying to figure out is who gave me this tombstone here. I tried to get rid of the 'death' part of the tombstone, but I couldn't get it off. So I ended up writing 'rebirth' on it."

"I… I see…"

Raven stares at the woman and examines her: her hair went down her back and it was a reddish-brown. Her skin was creamy white and barely seen thanks to the armor, the armor was shining silver, but it looked small against her body. A cape flowed behind her; it was a vivid emerald green. But the thing that made Raven stare longer at was her tri-colored eyes.

Her right eye was a hazel and the left… was a mysterious blue.

"Who are you anyway?" the woman interrupts Raven's thoughts, "I've already told you my name, so I believe it is common knowledge to tell me yours."

Raven shacks her head, then nods, "Right, I'm Raven." She points at the Thoreson twins, "And these two are my siblings, Mercury and Grayer."

"Hello." They say together.

She continues to name off everyone and explains why they were here.

"So, he took some of your friends as well?" Kiryll asks.

Merlin nods, "And knowing what's going on, he's most likely going to make them into chimeras as well…"

"Have you… fought one of your chimera friends?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"I just… I just thought that you had to if you knew they were chimeras in the first place. I know a lot of soldiers who came in on blind belief that their loved ones were somehow alive…"

No one says a word, "… no. We just know this guy is going to do so." Alfred says, unexpected, "He seems to be seeking them exclusively, so I'm guessing that they're going to be chimeras regardless."

'He's… not going to say anything?' Raven thought.

"I… I see." Kiryll says, sadly.

"Is…" Mercury starts, "something wrong?"

"I was just… thinking about something."

Raven smiles at the soldier, "Don't worry about it. For now, we should get you back to the safer side of the mountains."

"Um… how are we going to do that?" Grayer asks.

Merlin scratches his chin, "Maybe we can use a summoning portal or something like that."

"If any of you know magic, I will not object to that." Kiryll says.

"Can you do anything, Merlin?" Mika asks.

"Well, father taught me a trick or two, just give me a few minutes."

A few mins later…

"Well?" Kiryll asks.

Merlin sighs, "I almost have something here… just give me a few more minutes…" A light flashes and a circle appears on the ground, "I think this will work."

"Um… how do you know this, bro?" Shaymith asks.

"Like I said, father taught me a few things. Mother never had the time to teach me."

"You mean our mum and pop are wizards? Awesome! Wait a minute, why don't I, Miku, and Mika have any magic powers?"

"I'm not quite sure… father said the first born gets the powers if his/her parents are mages or if the child is born on a full moon or in midnight."

"W-will this portal work?" Feliciano asks.

"Only one way to find out!" Alfred jumps on the circle and disappears.

Everyone follows, they are all teleported to the front of the castle, "Yeah, it works." Raven says.

"So… what's the plan now?" Mercury asks.

"Hey, Kiryll…" Kiryll turns her head to Feliciano, "do you have anyone you want to meet up with?"

She shacks her head slowly, "Not really… I'm the only one that's left."

Mika walks up to her and takes her hand, "Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"Well." Shaymith scratches his cheek, "You know what I think? You definitely look like a knight. Why don't we head in and see if they know you."

Kiryll smiles softly, "That's a good idea." She holds Mika's hand a little tighter, but Mika didn't seem to mind.

The group walks in and goes up the carpeted stairs, Raven looks at Kiryll, "They should be up ahead."

"A-all right…" Kiryll says nervously, Mika holds her hand a little tighter for comfort.

The group goes in the throne room and approach the king and queen, "Oh, your back brave warriors!" the king exclaims gleefully, "Have you had any luck about finding the evil king?"

"Um…" Mika says, "Not yet. But we did find a survivor!"

Kiryll lets go of Mika's hand and goes toward the royals, she kneels, "Please to meet you my lord and lady."

"Oh my goodness." The queen gasps, "So you are the one who survived?"

Kiryll gets up and nods a little, "I… guess."

"What a beautiful young woman."

Kiryll blushes, "Um… thank you, my lady."

"Where are you from, young one?" the king asks, concerned.

"I… don't know. I'm sorry… my mind is drawing a blank…"

The whole room gasps, "Amnesia?" Mercury asks.

"This must be the result of being in the chimera project," the king said while stroking his beard, "What happened to your other half?"

Kiryll tilts her head to the side, "Other… half?"

"We found her in what she called a body dumping place." Alfred explains, "She wasn't combined with anyone."

"I would assume that it had something to do with the shock of being a chimera." Miku says, she glares at Kiryll a little.

"Kiryll…" Mika whispers.

"The thing is that…" Kiryll sighs, "Well… I can't remember anything."

The king gives her a small smile, "That is all right, Kiryll. I believe that all of you have to rest for the night."

"All right… but I also have to fight this king. I must have been sent to do so, am I not?"

"Kiryll," Raven says, in worry, "we're here to do that. You need to rest and try to remember your past."

Kiryll smiles at Raven, "I will only rest for the night. Then I will move forward. I will not take up your objections. I must fight for the sake of this land."

Mercury sighs, "You are really stubborn. Just like Raven and our mom."

The king sighs, "I guess that there's nothing that we can say otherwise. You may stay the night."

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed, except Raven and Feliciano. They sat under the stars and chatted a little.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Feliciano." Raven says to him, "When I got that phone call, and I heard you crying for help… I think my maternal instincts kicked in."

Feliciano giggles, "But you did save me and America. We're all right now, thanks to you."

Raven looks down to her lap, "I know… but I can't help but worry about you again."

"… Thank you~ He hee~ you remind me a lot about your mother. You look more like her every day!"

"Yeah? But my hair color and eye color are more like my dad. Plus, back at home, everyone always had mistaken me for my father. I'm surprised that his fan-girls think I'm him!"

"Well~ you're mother always looked out for you. She was very protective of you and your siblings."

"Yep, she was a good mother… wasn't she?"

"Ve… she was. Your personality is like hers as well."

"Really? Like what?"

Feliciano shifts a little to get comfortable, "Well, she was quite shy when we first met her. She was so unsocialized, she didn't talk to anyone but her two best friends. But she did get closer to me, Ludwig, and Kiku. She was very stubborn and commanding, at first I thought she was scary, but all she needed was a hug~ she had a little anger issues and she was a VERY picky eater."

"But, I'm wondering, why did she chose my dad? Why not you, or Ludwig? Or even Kiku for god's sake?"

"She loved your father very much, he was smart and kind. He understands her, and she understands him, what your mother says, 'We were meant for each other.' She was serious about it; they had a lot in common."

"Oh… but, I would be happy if you or the other two were my dad…"

"Don't say such a thing!" Feliciano says in surprise, "Your father loved you and your siblings! How could you say such a thing?"

"Because he left ok!"

"But he did it for a purpose. Speaking of which, are all right?"

"Huh?"

"Not only have you lost your father, but your mother as well. It must be hard on you for these losts."

"They're not dead you know."

"But still… it's taking more effect on you then your brother and sister."

"I… I don't know. But, I want to ask you are you alright? You were a part of a chimera."

"It's weird… I wasn't awake half of the time that we were together." Feliciano smiles, "But I remember hearing your voice, and then… I woke up…"

Feliciano looks down, "A-and…"

"You're shaking…"

"I-it didn't even hurt when we were actually together, but… I couldn't feel anything on my body. It felt like I didn't even exist."

Tears start to form in his eyes, "And… when we were being fused…"

Raven wraps her arms around Feliciano's neck and hugs him tightly, "Uncie… Don't worry your safe now. We're making sure that never happens again. We even separated the two of you!"

Feliciano puts his arms around Raven's midsection, tears started pouring out of his eyes, "R-Raven… you are just like your mother, so very much…"

Raven gasps, "K-Kiryll?"

Kiryll walks closer to the two, "You couldn't sleep either? Hum? What's wrong with him?"

Feliciano was crying on Raven's shoulder, soaking it to the brim, "Me and my Uncle were having a small talk, but it seems it got a little emotional."

Kiryll smiles a little and sits next to them, "I'm wondering, why two little sixteen years old and a bunch of kids searching for the evil king?"

Feliciano stopped crying, but pasted out on Raven's lap. His head rested softly on her lap, like a child, Kiryll giggles.

"You must really like him, do you?"

Raven just shrugged, "Me, my brother, and sister love our uncles. They are our best friends to us. But we each have our own favorite uncle, Mercury loves Uncle Kiku, Grayer loves Uncle Ludwig, and…" she giggles a starts petting Feliciano's hair, "I love Feliciano."

"Heh, you remind me of someone, I don't know who though…"

"Can you remember anything?"

"… Nope, nada."

"Oh, well let's try to get some sleep." Raven struggles and sweat drops, "Uh, a little help here?"

Kiryll gets up and picks up Feliciano, bridal style. (He's that light weight!)

The duo walks into the castle and goes to their separate rooms, after dropping Feliciano to his room of course.

* * *

The group have gotten up from bed (except the usual three) and were about to leave the castle.

Shaymith yawns and stretches, "So… where do we start from here?"

Merlin runs his hand through his yellowish-blond hair, "You could always just jump back through the mountain side to the evil castle. The portal is still open after all."

Mercury glares at him, "And the very small chance that, oh, I dunno, chimeras could use it?"

"It's tuned to my aura. I'm the only one who can activate it at will. Otherwise, it's invisible to the naked eye."

"Wow," Alfred gasps, "you think of everything! You're more like you pop everyday!"

Merlin blushes in embarrassment, "Don't say that, I'm nothing like my father."

"Oh come on! You have his blond hair and green eyes, you almost sound like him too!"

Merlin now gives Alfred a death glare, "If you keep comparing me with my father, I will ripe your throat out and feed it to the dogs!"

Merlin stomps away, Alfred was left speechless. Miku, Mika, and Shaymith exchange glances. Miku sighs and goes up to Alfred, "Uncle?"

"Hum?"

"Merlin hates papa."

"What?!" Alfred jumps, "Why would he hate your father? What did he do?!"

"Merlin wanted to be… independent…" Mika mumbles.

"Oh…"

Raven frowns, but says nothing she clutches Feliciano's hand for comfort. Feliciano doesn't mind.

The group goes in the portal and look for Merlin, they find him at an entrance to a cave. They all go in and what was in there?

A woman of ice.

Me: Owe...

Tara: That's what you get.

Me: Why do you hate me?

Tara: *sigh* I don't.

Me: PLEASE Read & Review!


	4. Chimera,Chimera,Oh Were are Thee Chimera

Chapter 4 Chimera, Chimera, oh were are thee Chimera

Me: A thousand apologies! School! Family! Friends! The treachery! By the way, if you find something like, "Raven shacks her head," Shacks is actually "shakes." I'm stupid with grammar.

Tara: Enjoy.

"W-what the…?" Alfred stammers.

You are the one that dares disturb the lord?

"So you're a chimera as well, aren't you?" Raven slowly grabs the handle of her sword.

Does it really matter…? You make my master suffer so… why do you hate him?

"Because he took our Uncles and parents away from us!" Miku snaps.

"Yeah!" Alfred yells, "And turned them into mutant freaks with no souls!"

Are you saying I have no soul?

"No, not really." Mercury says cruelly, "We already know you don't."

How rude. Don't you show any kind of respect to a lady?

Kiryll glares at the chimera, "You are not a lady. Hearing from the tone of your voice, you are certainly a man, aren't you?"

How… DARE YOU! What kind of a soldier can you call yourself, insulting a lady like that!?

"A soldier knows what a true lady acts like, I am a lady myself."

You cur…! I'll show you…!

The chimera throws shards of ice at the group, the Thoreson twins, the two nations, and Mika run for cover.

Raven unsheathes her sword, Miku takes out her elbow blades, and Merlin sets up a shield to block the shards.

"Man…" Raven says, "This chick really hates us!"

"Is it just me, or does it seem like she's getting stronger…?" Merlin asks.

"God, this place is cold…" Kiryll shivers.

"Hold on a minute? You don't have a weapon." Raven points out.

"I do… maybe."

The chimera charges at Raven, Kiryll jumps into action. She jumps in front of Raven and blocks the attack with her arm, "Kiryll!" Raven yells.

Kiryll just scoffs, "Is that the best you can do, bitch? I'm going to muck you up mother ducker!"

'Eh?'

The chimera strikes again, but this time, Kiryll grabs Raven's sword and stabs the chimera. The chimera steps back, clutching her chest.

W-what…?!

"Now!" Kiryll yells, she throws the sword to Raven. Raven catches it and stabs the chimera in the forehead.

The chimera disappears and two men took her place.

"W-what…?" one of them gasps in confusion.

"Yo-yo!" Mika runs up to one of the men and throws herself on him giving him a giant bear hug, tears start pour out of her eyes.

"… Mi-mi?" he says stunned.

Miku sighs, 'Of all people, why Uncle Francis?'

Raven puts her sword back, "That makes four now…"

"Four…?" Francis asks, "You mean…! America! Italy!"

"Yeah, it's us!" Alfred says gleefully.

"Are you two all right…?" Feliciano asks.

"I…" Yao says while trying to calm the twelve-year old down, "I think we can live."

Merlin sighs and brushes his hair back, "Well, in that case, we should get them to the other side to rest. The portal should still be open."

* * *

The group goes to town and rest at the inn, Raven and Kiryll explains what has happened and what is going on.

"I… see…" Francis mumbles.

"The evil king has no name." Kiryll explains, "He doesn't need one for the legacy he had left to wake. You were only a note in what he had done to this world…"

"Chimeras…?" Yao asks, "Like what we…?"

"But its strange… the chimera was more human than before…"

"Human?" Raven asks, "But we've fought human-like chimeras on the way over here…!"

"Remember, none of them could speak out to you. This one could."

"Almost like it had a mind of its own?" Francis says.

Yao rubs the back of his head, "But I thought that it was just us trapped in a mindless body under control?"

"That's what happened to me and Feliciano." Alfred says, "I mean, yeah, we woke up and all and it was scary as heck that we couldn't do anything but hear each other scream, but… yeah…"

"Well, THAT was helpful information…" Francis snaps.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Yao says, "He fused this with us as well."

He grabs something out of his pocket and puts it on the table, Alfred stares at it, "Wait a minute…! Something like that was dropped on us as well!"

Everyone gasps, "Y-yeah, I remember now!" Feliciano exclaims while looking through his pockets for the crystal. He takes it out and sets it on the table.

"It surged right into our foreheads!" Alfred says, "That must've knocked us out when that thing occurred!"

"Huh…" Merlin picks one up, "They're still operable."

Francis looks over to the blond, "W-what are you talking about?"

"This can still be merged into someone's forehead and turn them into a chimera."

Grayer gulps, "S-shouldn't we destroy them then? So that it never happens again?"

Mercury cocks an eyebrow, "…don't tell me you're planning on using those things."

"Merlin!" Raven yells in shock, "That's horrible!"

"After all the effort it took to separate them, too… you're really thinking about doing it?" Mika says in horror.

Merlin sighs, "First of all, I never said that I would. Second, I hardly doubt that I have enough power to actually reprogram them to do my doing anyway, so what's the point in doing so?"

Shaymith scoffs, "Geez… magic sounds more like a computer."

"Enough about that." Kiryll brushes her bangs to the side, "What are we going to do about the king? Knowing him, he's fusing more of your friends at this very moment."

Miku fumes, "God knows what he is doing to my parents this very moment…"

Shaymith scratches his chin, "I have a hunch that he's on a floating island thing on the other side of the mountains."

"Nooooooo… Really?" Mercury says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well," Grayer starts, "…does anyone know how to fly up there?"

Yao shacks his head, "I don't think so."

"We probably would have gotten up there already if we had." Francis explains.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Alfred starts patting Mercury's back, "I'm sure that we'll find something in due time! Especially if he's planning on coming after us!"

Mercury's eye starts twitching, "…you want him chasing us for his experiments, don't you?"

"That way, we can hightail his tracks!"

Mercury turns her head to Raven, "Permission to hit him."

Raven picks up her drink, "Permission granted."

Mercury grabs Alfred's arm and swings him over her shoulder, smashing him to the table, "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Grayer sweat drops, "Um… I don't think she meant throwing him on the table…"

* * *

'… I… I have to remember something… anything… They need me to guide them closer to the truth… don't they? I'm… I'm the survivor, after all…!'

A light dims up and the soldier finds herself in a room, 'T-this is…' she swishes her head back and forth, 'The lair of the king…!'

She turns around and bumps into a glass object, 'What is this… is this a crystal as well?'

Her eyes widen, 'W-wait… this… this is!'

The soldier's world goes black, 'It… it can't be!'

"Kiryll? Are you alright?"

Kiryll's eyes snap open, her eyes dash around the room, "Goodness! Did I over sleep?"

Raven smiles a little, "Yeah. We were all waiting for you to wake up." She tilts her head, "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry… the bed was so comfortable that I slept through everything… it won't happen again."

"Heh, that's fine. Now come on. Merlin wants to go to the castle grounds again."

Kiryll get's up from the bed, "If he insists…"

Kiryll and Raven go to the castle from the inn. The others were waiting outside, Kiryll goes over to Merlin, "So… what exactly are you planning on showing the king and queen?"

Merlin shrugged, "Just something I figured out."

"Alright then."

The group walk in, the king and queen are in their thrones as usual.

"Oh? You again?" the king asks, "Is something wrong?"

Merlin raises his hand and shook his head, "No, not at all. In fact, we have a bit of information that we think you might want to hear from us."

"Yeah, some very important info that we got while we were scaling the castles and such!" Alfred stops to think, "Uh… what is it exactly?"

"Raven, do you mind stepping back?" Merlin asks her.

"Eh?" she shrugs, "Alright…"

Mercury face palms, "Oh no… Are you serious?"

"W-what are you showing them, Merlin?" Feliciano asks.

Merlin smirks, "You'll see." Merlin takes out a crystal, "I basically figured out how this thing works in a few hours… hopefully you guys can handle it in a few more minutes."

Alfred's eyes widen, "Oh… hell no."

"This isn't going to hurt, relax. All I need you to do is close your eyes. And whatever you do… don't deny anything that's going on. I need you in complete control."

A light flashes and the two nations disappeared, the person now was a woman of fire.

W-what…? What the hell happened?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" the king yells, surprised.

Miku stares at the chimera in awe, "U-Uncle…?"

Merlin looks over to the king, "Don't worry. I have all this under control." He looks back to the chimera, "Are you two all right?"

"You THINK we're fine?!" Alfred voice yells, "We're in the same freaking body!"

"Ve… don't get mad, Alfred…" Feliciano voice says, "You're scaring the nobility."

"I SWEAR that I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Merlin…"

Merlin scoffs, "You might as well. I already proved my point."

What?

"I just managed to make a chimera while keeping the individuals separate."

Wait a minute…

"Hey, you're right!" Alfred's voice cheers, "I still feel my body and everything!"

"W-what does it feel like?" Kiryll asks.

"Um…" Feliciano's voice answers, "It feels like your trapped in a tight blanket with him…"

Shaymith clutches his hair, "How the hell did you pull this off?"

Merlin just shrugged, "Simple. I just recoded the glyphs that were in the crystal. Now it response to my magic alone."

"Seriously." Yao says, "You would have the strangest conversations with your father."

"Or Lukas… or Eduard…" Shaymith added.

"So…" Miku says, "You made a peaceful chimera?"

"I made a free thinking chimera." Merlin says, "It's not really a living being as it is one body with two minds in it. From a logical stand point, that wouldn't make any sense. A chimera, like any living being, only operates perfectly with one functioning brain. Though I wasn't aiming for making a perfect chimera at this point…"

What were you planning on making, then, if not a replica of a chimera?

Merlin continues explaining, "I basically gave it so that you had three ways to break back to your true forms if something happened to the chimera. I wanted to see if those three ways worked in the first place, just to if there's a way for the king here to separate other chimeras themselves."

The king strokes his beard, "Hmm, was that your plan, then?"

Mika smiles to her big brother, "That's thinking a long time ahead, Merlin. How long did you think of this?"

Merlin shrugs, "Not long. Maybe a few hours. But enough of that, I need to test the first method. Alfred, I need you to touch your forehead."

"Eh?" Alfred's voice says, "OK dude."

"What do you want me to do?" Feliciano's voice asks.

"Nothing for now." Merlin says, "Try not to move, Feliciano, for this is the first time doing something like this. Alfred, what do you feel on your forehead?"

"Um…" the chimera's right arm rises and feels around his forehead, "a… jewel? Wait no, there's two of them?"

"Uwa!" Feliciano's voice giggles, "That tickles!"

Merlin glares at the chimera, "All the more reason to proceed with caution, Alfred. Now, find the one that gives you a warm sensation."

"Ohoho…" Francis giggles, "'Warm,' you say?"

Raven glares at Francis and Mika panics a little, "Uncle France… not here…"

"OK, I got it…" The right arm grabs the right crystal, "Whoa… who the heck is grabbing my waist?!"

Merlin grins, "You got the one I wanted you to have. Now slowly pull it out of your forehead. If it starts to hurt, you're pulling too hard."

The chimera slowly pulls the crystal out and a light flashes. Next to the chimera, Alfred is jumping up and down with glee, "Alright, I'm free!"

The chimera swishes its head to Alfred, "Eh?!" Feliciano's voice panics, "What about me?!"

"That's where I test Fail Safe #2." Merlin says, "Don't worry, if the other two methods don't work, we already established that the first one works just fine."

"You can be cruel sometimes, man…" Shaymith pouts.

"A-are you saying that you found a way to separate a chimera from its two forms?" the queen asks.

"I only found out the ways that the creator could separate the chimera." Merlin scratches his head, "I have a theory on how to separate them away from the usual, but…"

"I-it's too dangerous, isn't it?" Grayer finishes.

Merlin cocks an eyebrow, "Eh? No, I haven't tested it yet." Everyone sweat drops, "Anyway… Fail Safe Two deals with me, so you don't have to do anything, Feliciano."

"A-are you sure?" Feliciano's voice stutters.

Merlin nods and rummages though his pockets, "Yes. All right, once I figured out how to deal with method one, I decided to make this." He takes an object out of his pocket.

Raven tilts her head, "A bracelet?"

"It's most likely that the king has something like this around in case he wants to switch between people for the perfect fit."

Miku yawns, "This conversation is starting to bore me. Can you please hurry up?"

"Just deal with me for a few more minutes. I don't have to explain much." Merlin squeezes his eyes shut and raises his arm forward to the chimera, "All right… if I can just concentrate…"

Another light flashes and instead of Alfred, Feliciano took his place, "I'm free!"

Feliciano runs to Raven and throws his arms around her neck, "I was so scared, Raven…!"

Raven pats his head, "It's alright… Merlin is just doing some weird things…"

The chimera glares at Merlin, "The hell is up with this, Merlin?!"

Merlin puts his hands together, "It's called 'mix-and-matching,' Alfred. This would be the method that the king would have used to breed the perfect chimeras for his army."

"W-wait!" Grayer exclaims, "That would explain the body dumping ground that we found Kiryll in then, right?"

"Exactly."

"B-body dumping grounds…?" Yao stutters.

"Ok, what the hell is the third method?" Alfred's voice nags, "Cause otherwise, I'm pulling out."

Merlin sighs, "This one basically needs the participate of either the king or queen. It's not dangerous, either one of you is fine."

"I'll do it then." The queen offers, she gets up from her throne and goes a yard away from the chimera, "If this is something that could help my husband and I rule with peace, then this is something that I am not afraid to do."

"Alright then, this won't be hard." Merlin goes up to the queen and hands her an item, "First, I need you hold this. Keep it between your hands and warm it up."

"W-what is this?"

"It's just a crystal that came from the mountains. I held onto it the entire time, so it's not dangerous or anything."

"A-all right."

"What are you planning this time…?" Mercury grumbles.

Merlin ignores Mercury, "Now get in eye contact with the chimera." He says to the queen.

Raven panics, "This already sounds more dangerous than it already is!"

Merlin sighs in annoyance, "You make it sound like Alfred's going to ripe out her insides."

W-well, what if I do?

"Hey," Merlin growls, "I didn't say I ironed out all the kinks…" He looks back at the queen, "Madam, if you may?"

She hesitates but nods. She looks into the chimera's eyes, "… now what?"

"Hold the crystal out, and wish for the chimera to separate."

"A-alright…"

They group wait for a few minutes. … Nothing happened.

"Well," Miku rolls her eyes, "that failed horribly."

"Actually, if I may…" Merlin takes the crystal and regenerates it, "Now, try again."

The queen tries and the chimera separates. Alfred stands in its place cheering "Free again!"

Merlin scratches his head in confusion, "Well this is a pickle…"

"Didn't she command them to separate?" Raven asks, "Like what you did before?"

"Yes, she did. But there's a bit of a snag. It looks like you need the power of the original user to actually command the chimera."

"What do you mean?" the king asks while stroking his beard.

"While this is a crystal that came from the mountains, this was also fused with part of the crystal that made the chimera. I thought that was all you need to separate the chimera, but it looks like you need a bit of coding as well."

"So…" Shaymith said, "you need the evil king on standby in order to separate every single chimera?"

Kiryll sweat drops and sighs, "That does sound like what he's saying."

"Unfortunately," Merlin frowns, "That does seem to be the case."

The queen gives Merlin a warm smile, "Please don't be sad, Merlin. You've done more than any of us could've ever done."

Francis grins, "In a way, this is a great way to save as many chimeras as you can."

Merlin shakes his head, "Technically, I can do this to anyone, but for now, we just stay to who got fused in the first place."

"How did you figure this all out, Merlin?" Grayer questions.

Merlin smiles, "I figured it through Raven."

Raven stares at him, "Me?"

"More notably, your sword's blade."

"I'm already getting confused aru." Yao complains.

"To put it simply… your sword has been separating the chimeras more than the other weapons the minute we started fighting them."

"Are you saying she's the reason you made the methods?" Alfred said.

"Yes. It's kinda complicated to say… since you don't know much about magic."

"Dude," Shaymith cheers, "you're a genius! What else did you figure out?"

"… That's about it." Merlin continues, "I only figured out HOW he's making these chimeras and failsafe ways to make sure that the two victims live through the separation. I still don't have a why."

Mika nods, "A why is important, yes…"

"But this information is good enough for us." The king gets up from his throne, "We shall tell the army immediately."

"Thank you Merlin." The queen rubs Merlin's shoulder. Merlin blushes, "Of course."

* * *

The masked man glares into his crystal, "Hm… I think I mastered it… Soon, I will have what I desire."

"Fucking bastard!" a female voice yells, "You're just going to leave us here like we're nothing!?"

The masked man turns and wiggles his finger back and forth, "Temper, temper, my dear. You'll get a white hair if you keep going."

A woman with brown hair and an eye patch on her right eye, "I'm BANDAGED UP and trapped in a freaking circle of death! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T BE MAD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Were the hell is everyone?! Iggy?! Alfred!? Feliciano?" A red-head snaps, she adjusts her glasses and blows some hair out of her face.

The man sighs, "You people worry about matters then your own safety, don't you?"

"They're my freaking family, dumbass!" the red-head yells, "I have more then enough reasons to worry about them!"

"Family… I used to have one, once…"

"STOP BEING PHILIOSOPHICAL!"

"Geez," the brunette breathes, "You've never been this angry about anything!"

"The rashness of youth…" the man snickers, "And the maturity of a soldier…" lightning strikes the two women.

"… can't… move…!" the red-head wheezes.

"Shit…" the brunette curses, "How do we get out of this one…?"

Another strikes the two, "Gah!" the red-head chokes.

"D-dammit…" the brunette curses again, "my head hurts!"

"I… I can't see…!"

"I-I can't…! Wait… where did my hearing go?!"

"I… I can't believe it!" the man gasps, "It's literally breaking them apart…!"

"Iggy…" the red-head breathes, "I think this is it for me…"

"…t-tch… Vince… Raven… I'll miss you…" a tear drops from the brunette's blue eye.

"I finally did it!" the man laughs evilly, "The perfect chimera!"

Me: Cliffy! Sorry 'bout the other stories:

Time Hearts: Got writers block… AGAIN! It's a very hard story to type ya know!

Hetaoni Killer: Too lazy.

Hetalia to 2p: Thinking!

Leaves and Stars: Have no idea so THINKING!

Tara: Please Read & Review. Kyla is going insane.


	5. The Terrible Truth

Chapter 5 The Terrible Truth…

Me: Merrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Tara: Um… Enjoy?

Feliciano and Kiryll are at the little shop in the village, seeing what they had in store.

"These items look just like the ones at my home!" Feliciano exclaims.

"What does your home town look like, Feliciano?" Kiryll asks, "Is it pretty?"

"Yeah, it is! It's by the sea, so you see a lot of ports and pretty girls! Not as pretty as you though~"

Kiryll blushes a little, "I see… this city is just a few miles from the shoreline, so I figured that they would look the same."

"No, this city doesn't look anything like my home. Mine's bigger, and with rivers in the city!"

"Rivers?" she says in surprise, "In the city?!"

"Yeah! And we row in boats called gandalons (A/N is that how you spell it?) just to get around!"

"W-wow…" Kiryll gaps, "that sounds interesting…" she starts to space out.

"Ve? Are you alright, Kiryll? You've been getting quieter recently…"

"I was just… remembering something from my past, that's all."

"Oh! What do you remember?"

"I… I lived in a small town with this really nice boy."

"Your brother?"

"I want to say… more like a best friend. Anyway, he and two girls, I guess more friends, would care for me. But the boy showered me with a lot of love. I've never noticed for a while."

Feliciano giggles, "That just means he likes you!"

"I… I don't think that was it…"

"Ve?"

"There was… someone else, I think… one that he loved more than me. I think he loved her more… I don't know, but I know that this girl really hated me for taking him away. But I… never loved him like that. I thought of him as a friend, a comrade, he did too but… I guess… we started to get closer over the years."

"Wow… that sounds cruel. You can't just hate people for being friends with others."

"That's… what happened. Beyond that, I can't remember what exactly that was about… I assumed because I acted a lot like him, which he liked."

"Kiryll… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… I had to remember it sooner or later. Don't tell the others about this?"

"Don't worry! I can do that!"

Kiryll smiles softly, "Thank you…"

"You know, Kiryll… you really seem to like those jars of peanut butter on the shelf."

"N-no I don't!"

* * *

The children and the three other nations are waiting outside of the store, waiting for the others. "So… what do we do now?" Mercury asks.

"We go and find our parents. Simple." Miku says in a rude way.

"I would have to agree." Merlin said, "At this rate, losing two chimeras means that he's going to keep the newer ones closer to his land."

"So we go searching back at his temple?" Mika asks.

Grayer shrugs, "I don't see much of a choice…"

Raven hops up to her feet, "Alright then. Let's go."

"You go get Kiryll and Feliciano." Shaymith says.

"Alrighty." Raven said. She goes into the store and says, "Hey you two, we're moving out."

"Okay~" Feliciano takes Kiryll's hand, "Let's go Kiryll!"

She blushes, "Right."

The group goes into the portal and transported to the other side of the mountains, but was stopped by what seemed to be a fairy.

"W-what the…?" Raven chokes back.

Oh, hello there! I was waiting for you! You really made me wait!

"A fairy…?" Francis questions.

'Perhaps father is nearby.' Merlin thinks, scowling.

I was worried that something must have happened to you on the way here!

"Um…" Kiryll thinks for a second, "What are you here for?"

I'm here because I heard that you were all coming over here!

Mercury shivers, "… Who the heck are you?"

I am the Fairy of the day light and star sky! I have a message on behalf of my master. You will do well to listen to it.

"W-what are you talking about?" Grayer stutters.

"Wait a minute…" Merlin mumbles.

You will do well to leave the master alone and return from where you came.

"Annoying ass fairy." Alfred puffs, "We might as well call you Navi."

Raven cocks an eyebrow, "And what if we say no?"

Well…

A glitter appears around the fairy, "W-what the…?"

"She's strong…!" Miku growls.

Here I come!

The fairy charges at the group, they dodge it. But by barely, "Damn," Shaymith curses, "she took a chunk out of us!"

"That means everyone better stay back." Merlin commands, "Whoever can fight has to go to the front for this."

Oh, you're resisting? All right! Get ready to die!

The fairy smashes Miku in the gut, "Ugh!"

"Miku!" Mika cries.

"You're hurt Miku!" Raven unsheathes her sword, "Stay down!"

"No… no I won't…" Miku clutches her stomach, "I finally know who's in there!"

Knowing isn't going to help you, you know! You'll still die here!

"Yeah…" Miku smirks and her eye glints, "With my hand around your cursed neck, monster…"

Miku throws out her elbow blades and stabs repeatedly in the fairy's chest. The fairy just giggles and blasts Miku into the body-dumping building.

Shaymith gasps then growls, "No one hurts my little sister! Damn you!"

Shaymith pins the fairy to the ground with his ax up against its neck, "Now Raven!" Shaymith calls out, "While it's still down!"

"I'm ready!" Shaymith does a barrel roll and Raven stabs the fairy. It screeches a glass breaking scream.

A flash appears and studded two men take its place, "We're…?" one says baffled.

"What in the world?" the other says.

"Ivan?" Mika asks.

"Kiku-chu!" Mercury cheers, she throws herself on the confused Japanese and gives him a big hug, "You're alive!"

"M-Mercury?!" Kiku freezes.

Grayer sweat drops, "Well, that makes six of them."

"Six…?" Ivan said, "You mean that there are still people missing?"

"Yeah…" Alfred nods, "Arthur, Ludwig…"

"Our mother and Raven's mom." Mika finishes.

"I see…" Ivan says, "So they all have been captured as well by that man?"

"And made into a chimera like you two were." Merlin says.

"I didn't even notice… but that meant Kiku was one with me, da?"

Everyone sweat drops, "So what do we do now?" Raven asks, "We need to find the other four, right?"

"She really did a number on us." Miku points out while clutching her stomach, "We should really head back."

"I agree," Mercury grins, "Kiku-chu must be really tired from being fused together."

"Thanks for your concern." Kiku grumbles while sweat dropping.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Alfred asks Raven.

Raven sighs, "She only acts like this when Kiku is around… same with Grayer with Ludwig."

* * *

"… What can I do?" Kiryll asks herself, "I don't remember anything, even if I try so hard… Would that mean that…? No… no that can't be right… But… Wait…"

"I… I can't feel… anything…" a voice calls out.

"What?" Kiryll says.

"Iggy?" another voice calls out.

'What in the world?' she thinks to herself.

Two girls appear in front of her, "What in the world?" Kiryll repeats out loud.

"Do… do I exist…?" the brunette whispers.

"Raven!?" Kiryll asks.

"With no eyes, I see nothing…" the red-head whispers, "With no ears, I hear nothing… With no feelings, I am nothing…"

"W-what the heck?!" Kiryll yells, "Who are you two?! Are you in my head or aren't you?!"

"I… I have children…" the brunette whispers, "What were their names…?"

"Children?" Kiryll echoes, "You mean…Raven… Mercury… and Grayer? … Wait… I…!"

"I do not exist…" the red-head repeats, "I'm merely a shell of a memory…"

"I am… Kiryll Thornsword…" the girls fade away, "No… I am a…"

.

.

.

A chimera…

* * *

The group returned to the castle. Merlin says to them all, "All we need to do now is find the other four and hope we can separate them in due time."

"Where are we going to start looking for them, anyway?" Miku asks.

"We want to try finding a way to that floating castle." Mercury says, "That's probably a good place to look."

"But how can we get up there?" Grayer asks.

"Flying machine?" Alfred giggles.

"We can't just SPAWN a flying out of nowhere, you know?!" Francis snaps.

"Maybe we should ask around." Kiku subjects.

"That's a good place to start." Shaymith beams.

They enter the castle but "AIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAA!" Raven screams, "HOLY GODDESS OF LIGHT!"

"Whoa…" Ivan breathes, "That's big!"

"Uwwwwwwaaaaaaa!" Mika cries.

"This is the chimera of Germany, right?" Shaymith asks in panic.

"It got… bigger, didn't it?" Mercury's eyes widen.

"I-it doesn't matter!" Feliciano snaps, "We have to save Ludwig no matter what!"

"Don't worry, Feli…" Raven unsheathes her sword, "We will. I swear my life on it."

"We all do Italy." Merlin says calmly, "It's all we can do."

"Let's do this!" Shaymith yelps.

The three run around the chimera and attack it on different sides. Merlin paralyzes the beast while Shaymith shows his inter pirate (With an ax)

They weaken the monster just enough for Raven to make the final blow, "Wow," Ivan says, "That was actually fun~"

"You didn't actually do anything…" Alfred fumes.

"Uwa!" Mika yelps, "What's going on!"

… Thank… you…

"What the hell?" Raven gasps in some air.

… Now… before…

"Something's happening…!" Kiku yelps.

A light flashes and an out-cold man lies on the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin yells.

Another light flashes and the masked man takes its place.

"No…!" Feliciano whispers.

"Arthur!" Alfred yells, he runs over to the said man, "You're alive…!"

"W-wha…" Arthur slowly flutters his eyes open.

"You bastard! What did you do to Ludwig?!" Grayer snaps.

The mask man just stares at them blankly, "I'm sorry… who?"

"What?" Raven gasps.

'What the…' Kiryll clutches her head, 'This… this feeling…'

"You basically marred our physical beauty for horrible monstrosities and yet you don't bother to remember our names?" Francis growls.

"Why should I?" the masked man says, "Only gods name the creatures that walk upon their blessed earth, aren't they? Once I am immortal, then the time for my reign will come, and all shall be my own for all eternity!"

"Oh, I get it now!" Kiryll steps up, "This was all about immortality, wasn't it? All so that you could be the new god of this world? You fused chimeras together just so you can suck the life out of them and become immortal that way! Then one day, you realized that there were other immortal beings living in another realm, so you decided to go right ahead and get all of them for your experiments! You couldn't show us any respect! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!"

Kiryll gasps, "W-wha…? What did I just…?"

"Kiryll?" Merlin puts a hand on her shoulder, "Are you…?"

"*sigh*" the masked man sighs, "And you were doing so well, Kiryll…"

Arthur shoots up to his feet, "Everyone, get back!"

"Wha… What's going on?" Alfred asks.

"You don't see it?! Bloody git! There's a chimera somewhere here!"

Alfred gasps, "You don't mean…!"

"I knew it…" Kiryll scoffs, "It explains all the emotions I have right now… You dare kill my family… no… they're family, you don't even bother to remember the lives that you have destroyed because of that… Don't you know that gods gain power if they are loved by people?!"

"But why would you worry about something benign as that?" the man said, "They are not your family and friends, are they not? You are my personal project. The best chimera that I have ever made in my career. Made by the most interesting girls I've ever met."

"You mean… Kyo-Kyo is…?!" Feliciano was lost for words.

Kiryll closes her eyes, "… Kyo-Kyo… it does sound familiar…"

"It sounds sad to learn about the truth." The man snickers, "But in my world, what you are is perfection."

"I'm a monster! You took away their mothers just to prove to the world that you can do it! HoW dArE yOu MaKe ThEm SuFfEr!"

"Why do you worry about them so? They're not your family, Kiryll."

"I-I…"

"It's time for you to go home… Kiryll Thornsword."

The mask man teleports him and Kiryll somewhere on the other side of the mountains, "Kiryll!" Alfred yelps.

"She's already gone…" Miku trails off.

"And so is that man…!" Grayer says.

"I swear to god I am going to kill that freaking bastard…" Alfred vows.

"You were friends with a chimera?" Arthur asks, "Are you serious?"

"She was so nice to us though…" Shaymith says.

"I don't think she knew she was a chimera in the first place…" Mercury stated.

"Non…" Francis starts, "I don't think she knew. Though I would not be surprised if she found out herself."

"I sensed no malice in her when we first met." Miku says, "Still didn't like her though."

"Well whatever she was, she liked keeping it to herself. For all we know, she was in on this guys plan the entire time." Mercury mummers.

Raven glares at her and growls, "How could you say something like that?! She was obviously troubled by the fact that she was a chimera!"

"A chimera of Kaliningrad, after all~" Ivan giggles.

Mika frowns and holds her bear closer, "She did remind me of mama a little…maybe that was the chimera combination."

Arthur sighs in frustration, "I can't believe that you kids would trust someone so blindly in this world."

"Well, you weren't with us when we found him on a body-dumping landsite!" Shaymith fumes.

"Which raises the question: Why in the world would he put his best chimera at a place like that?" Mika said.

Merlin starts side glaring at his father, but tries to answer Mika's question, "I assume that he wanted Kiryll to bump into us. He only seemed to realize now that we can separate them perfectly without any harm."

Raven sighs, "So we just have to go find the bad guy as we planned before, right?"

"I don't think today is a good time." Merlin stops glaring at his father and sighs, "Look, some of us aren't even ready to go forward."

Raven glances over to the little Italian, "Feliciano…" Raven trails off.

"Besides, we never actually found a way to go up to the castle where he's supposedly hiding, right?" Grayer points out.

"I suggest at least one day." Francis said, "We need to rest a bit and try to come up with a plan. Without that, we would be going up against something we can't understand."

Miku nods, "I'm up for that."

"We all meet back at the inn in town once we're done." Merlin said to everyone, "Other than that, try to stay on this side of the castle."

Mika nods, "We can do that, big brother."

* * *

Alfred, Francis, and Miku explain to Arthur what has been happening the whole time they were here. Arthur listens closely and holds Mika close. Mika had falling asleep on her papa's lap and just snores softly with her bear held in her arms. She cuddles closer to her papa, feeling like he was going to leave or disappear any second.

Mika loved her papa and her mama. If it was a choice to save her mother or father, she would sacrifice herself for them. Mika loves her family, each and every one. She even likes Francis for pete sake! She loves every family member, her parents, and her siblings, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, France, America, China (best friend) and mostly Matthew.

Matthew was the one she looked up to the most. He was kind, gentle, and of course, invisible. Every time her father would go to the world meeting, she would beg until he gives up and lets her go see the Canadian. Matthew and her would go out into the hallway (nobody really notices the nation is missing) and play with their little bear cubs. Pokka may not seem like it, but it's alive alright.

Pokka and Kumajiro would tumble around together. Matthew and Mika would play tag and hide-n-go-seek. Matthew would also tell her about his culture and how he met Francis when he was a little colony.

"And that's what happened while you were gone." Alfred explains to Arthur.

"I see…" Arthur says, "So Merlin was the one in charge at the time?"

Miku scoffs, "It was more like Raven. Then again, she is usually in charge when we're fighting against a chimera. Merlin usually figures out things like how the chimera was merged."

"Who's Raven?" Arthur asks.

"Raven is that annoying, strange looking girl. She's the one with silver hair. Her brother and sister are the chocolate headed twins."

"Um…" Arthur didn't know what to say there. Miku was really becoming a jerk to most people now-a-days. She is getting it from her father's… umm… bad boy side, I think?

"Oh," Francis says, "So she found out how to separate a chimera with that sword of hers?"

"Well," Alfred tries to stifle back his laugh, "they it was because she was a 'pure maiden' or something like that."

"Ohonhon… 'pure'?" Francis laughs.

"I know, right?" Alfred laughs, "Sounded just as stupid as me hearing it!"

"Maybe because she has that 'Opal Sword' or some crap like that." Miku clutches her fist angrily.

"Well I have to admit," Alfred says, "She's quite the warrior for doing that on her own! But I have to say, she does remind me of someone. She did hit me over the head with a sword sheath and she has a glare that is creepy, yet cute."

"Oh right." Francis says, "She does look like someone we know though. But who?"

"Feliciano said 'Kyo-Kyo' to Kiryll." Miku said, "Who's Kyo-Kyo?"

Alfred cocks an eyebrow, "Kyo-Kyo? That's not the name, but it DOES sound familiar."

* * *

Grayer and Shaymith are outside of the castle walls battling each other. So far, Grayer is winning. "Hah!" Shaymith cries, "Yah!" Grayer aims his arrow at the boy and fires. It knocks Shaymith in the chest. Good thing these arrows are just training arrows.

Shaymith rubs his chest a little and winces, "Damn, your better than I expected."

Grayer giggles, "Well I have been training with Ludwig for about six months."

"Feels like you've been training for a year!"

"My mom taught me how to use bow n arrows. She was a swordsmen and an archer. But I rarely see her doing those things. She just acts like a normal mom with cleaning and all that junk. The only thing different thing is that she likes soccer, video games, anime, and peanut butter. Plus, she HATES girly things like dresses and pink. Oh how she loathes that color."

Shaymith lies down on the ground and puts an arm under his head to rest it, "Your mum sounds like fun. She's very different then my mum, except the anime part. She is a normal mum, she loves cooking but not cleaning. Da does the cleaning. And she LOVES ramen! I don't know why. She just does."

Grayer plops right next to the red-head, "Why are we training anyway?"

Shaymith's smile disappears, "I just want to clear my head of what the heck I just saw, you know…"

"You're… talking about Ludwig, aren't you?"

Shaymith punches the ground, "I'm not just talking about him! I'm talking about my mum! We were best friends! No one liked me because of my… uh… anger! She was the greatest mum I ever had! She even cheers me on for my dream!"

"And what's that?"

"To become a capital! I don't want to be a nation! My da doesn't mind, but I know he doesn't understand…"

Grayer rests his hand on the red's shoulder, "I may not know how you feel, but I bet Raven does. She's been really depressed. Mom just left without a trace, she didn't even said goodbye… Raven got- just came to our home from our fathers"

Shaymith looks up to the sky and grinds his teeth, "That masked bastard is SO dead!"

* * *

Mercury and Kiku are at the inn, speaking to each other. Well… more like Mercury speaking…

"You alright, Kiku-chu?" Mercury asks in worry.

"O-of course I am, Mercury." Kiku sighs, losing his patience, "Stop worrying about me."

Mercury narrows her eyes, "Don't say that. You have been fused into a chimera. You must be in some kind of pain at this point."

"… Your worry about me scares me a little bit…"

"I have to worry, you know. I mean, we just jumped into a world that wants to fuse you with another body." Mercury starts growling, "And he doesn't even bother to ask for permission either… how horrible."

"… Permission?"

"Before we found you, Merlin had shown us that there was a way for chimeras to be made without harming the two individuals creating it."

Kiku looks at the girl skeptically, "So… you hate him because he's wasting human lives?"

"No." Mercury said in a sullen way, "I hate him because he used you and mom for his projects."

"Mercury…" Kiku whispers.

"You are my uncle. And someday we will be at peace…" (A/N This part next is just a joke to freak Kiku out) "And get married! We will be together and no one will use you anymore!"

"Eh?!" Kiku croaks.

Mercury smiles evilly, "They've all used you, Kiku-chu. All of them haven't once considered your feelings whatsoever. And that bastard Prussia hurt you the most. Once we are married, you will no longer have to worry about suffering from heartbreak and betrayal anymore."

"M-Mercury…" Kiku stammers.

Mercury starts chanting, "Marrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarry…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Me: Ugh… Sorry… But ONE or TWO chapters to go till this story is DONE! Alright, now I'm going to tell you info on the Kirkland children and the Thoreson kids. I don't want to make stories for them… maybe. The Kirkland children will be one the other chappie.

Raven; Raven is A LOT like her mother. She was taken and forgotten at birth, her father saved her before the doctors could finish her off. She has gold eyes and silver hair like her father. One day, her father sets her to a town where her mother lives. Her mother has lost her memory of her and Raven had to get it back. When she did, the last time she saw her mother is when she sang her a lullaby. Her mother disappears and doesn't return for a whole year. Raven and her siblings go out to search for her, but kinda get transported to another world. She meets Feliciano and becomes very close friends with him. She and the other two stay with the Axis for a year.

Mercury; Mercury has one of her father's personality, smartness. She likes to read books, talk smartly to people, and likes to make people uncomfortable. Mostly Kiku because he's antisocial. But she still loves him. She has short brown hair that cups under her cheek and blue eyes.

Grayer; Grayer has the other one of his father's personality, naivety. He likes to play sports, goof around, and play pranks with his sister. He ADORES Ludwig. He doesn't mind his training or discipline. He dreams of beating his mother in one-on-one combat for once. He has brown hair and blue eyes.


End file.
